No importa
by Aoyagi Kun
Summary: Algunos quieren vivir con las reglas, pero hay otros que las quieren romper sin importar el que pasara, para conseguir lo que quieren, pero más si es que le conviene a ambos y salen con ventaja. Mi primer one-shto de Kaleido Star por favor leanlo.


_**BUENO YA SABEN EL DISCURSO DE SIEMPRE PERO PARA NO METERME EN BRONCAS, LOS PERSONAJES QUE AQUÍ SE HACEN MENCIÓN, SON DE KALEIDO STAR Y POR ENDE PERTENECEN A SU CREADOR, NO SON MÍOS PERO SOLO LOS TOMO PRESTADOS SIN FINES DE LUCRO, SOLO POR DIVERSIÓN.**_

_**One-shot: No importa**_

Un día como cualquier otro, la pequeña Rosetta se estaba preparando para ir a entrenar. Ya estaba lista y se disponía a salir, cuando de repente Full aparece y le dice.

— ¿A dónde vas Rosetta?— pero la niña no le hizo mucho caso y ya estando afuera de su dormitorio corrió por el pasillo. Y nuevamente le preguntó Full a Rosetta donde iba, pero igual que antes no le hizo caso. Entonces el espíritu del escenario decidió detener a la chiquilla y decirle.

—Rosetta, hace mucho que te estoy hablando y no me haces caso.

Y Rosetta le contesta —perdón maestro Full pero es que tengo mucha prisa, ya que quiero entrenar mucho para poder ser como Sora.

—Que bien Rosetta, pero te estoy hablando ya que tengo algo que decirte, es importante—. Dijo con suma seriedad Full

—Bien ¿y que es Full?— pregunto con curiosidad Rosetta

—Mientras estaba consultando tu constelación, vi que alguien se te va a acercar para establecer algo contigo. Pero no sé muy bien a qué cosa sea y quien va a hacerlo, ya que Sora me interrumpió y cuando trate de volver a ver tu signo, ya no pude ver nada—.

Pero sin que se diera cuenta, Rosetta ya no estaba, entonces el espíritu del escenario decidió regresar donde Sora y ayudarla en lo que fuera.

Mientras tanto Rosetta en el trayecto hacia el salón de entrenamientos se cuestionaba lo que le había dicho Full. Estaba tan entretenida en sus pensamientos que casi y se dirigía a la salida del Kaleido Stage.

—*¿Pero qué hago aquí?, creo que debo concentrarme más en lo que hago*—terminando de pensar esto, Rosetta se encamino nuevamente hacia donde tenía que entrenar.

Leon que siempre quería estar en buena condición física para cualquier función y el papel que le impartieran, ya que no le importaba si iba a ser protagonista o no, solo le importaba la ovación del público, sentir en lo más profundo de si la emoción que causa todo ello. Así que se dirigió hacia la sala de entrenamientos y ejercitarse un poco.

Llegando a este lugar se dispuso a calentar un poco en el piso para después subirse al trapecio a ejecutar diversas técnicas y así no perder su condición física.

Rosetta ya estaba a punto de entrar al salón de entrenamientos cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba ocupado. Así que entreabrió despacio la puerta y ver quién era, se percato de que ahí estaba Leon entrenando en los trapecios y se le quedo viendo por varios minutos. Sé dio cuenta de que este ya iba a descender de donde estaba, entonces sin querer Rosetta menciono muy bajito —se ve tan guapo el joven Leon— pero esto llego a los oídos del ya mencionado. Entonces este se dirigió hacia donde provenía dicho ruido, se sorprendió al ver que Rosetta estaba ahí espiándole así que le dijo con toque frívolo —ven pasa, quiero hablar contigo— así que Rosetta obedeció.

Ambos se dirigieron al centro del lugar, entonces el peligris tomo a Rosetta por los hombros y mirando fijamente a la castaña con un toque seductor dijo —gracias por el cumplido, admito que tú eres hermosa, y para mostrar que mis palabras son verídicas...— entonces Leon se agacho y junto un poco sus labios con los de Rosetta, pero sin que él se lo esperara ella le correspondió a ese pequeño beso, y ese roce se convirtió en un beso totalmente apasionado. Por instinto, Leon levanto a Rosetta y la atrajo hacia él. Pero la castaña no se quiso quedar atrás, cuando el plateado la cargo, esta lo abrazo por la nuca y jugueteo con el cabello de este. La cosa no paró ahí, con una brusquedad delicada, Leon se acerco a una pared no muy lejos de donde estaban, tomando como prisionera a Rosetta. Se siguieron dando tremendos besos y posteriormente Leon descendió hacia el cuello de la chica, lo cual provoco que saliera de su garganta un pequeño gemido. El chico ya tenía pensado hacer otra cosa pero algo dentro de sí le dijo —*no lo hagas, es muy joven*—

Pero por cuestiones que Leon no podía explicarse en ese momento dejo de besar a Rosetta la bajo y menciono —Lo siento, no puedo seguir—.

Entonces la castaña le respondió —No importa aun así, gracias por este momento—y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla acabando esto Rosetta se disponía a salir cuando de repente sintió que alguien la sujetaba de la mano.

Dio media vuelta para ver quién era, se percato de que era Leon agarrándola entonces este dijo —espera no te vayas, acompáñame—. Ambos se dirigieron a las afueras de Kaleido y este le menciono — lo que estoy a punto de proponerte es muy atrevido pero no puedo quedarme callado— entonces el peligris se acerco al oído de la chica y susurro seductoramente — si quieres seguir con esto, acompáñame a mi casa—.

Analizando la declaración que le acababa de decir Leon, le dijo de la misma forma seductora que el plateado y con una risita de complicidad — de acuerdo, acepto—.

Fue así que ambos se dirigieron a la casa de Leon en el auto de este. Cuando llegaron al lugar Leon como buen caballero le abrió la puerta del auto a la chica, al igual que cuando ya estaban en casa de este, para posteriormente entrar.

— Tu casa es muy hermosa— dijo impresionada la castaña.

Pero Leon le recalco a lo que habían ido — Otra vez te lo preguntare, ¿quieres hacerlo?, ya que si ya te arrepenti...

El chico ya no pudo proseguir ya que Rosetta le puso su dedo índice para poder callarlo, —no te preocupes no pienso desaprovechar el momento— fue entonces cuando la chica se paró de puntitas para alcanzar los ya deseados labios del francés, entonces este también se acerco y correspondió al beso y nuevamente la cargó para dirigirse a la recamara de este donde al compás de tiernos y apasionados besos le dijo a la castaña totalmente preparado para lo que pasaría — ahora sí, podemos retomar donde nos quedamos y terminar—, y terminando de decir esto la recostó en su cama y la hizo suya, sin que importara la edad, la experiencia con la juventud, solo ellos dos disfrutando de cada momento, cada beso, cada caricia o cada muestra que les digiera a ambos lo bien que la estaba pasando el uno con el otro.

_Notas: bueno este es mi primer One-shot que espero y les guste, gracias por seguirme a todas y todos en mis historias. Con cariño kryzamy._


End file.
